creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Loveline Call
The following is an actual call to a Loveline. The name of the caller has been changed to protect her identity. Drew: K? K: Hello? Drew: You twenty? K: Yes I am. Drew: What's up? K: Okay, my boyfriend has a kind of a rape fetish, I don't know really what to call it, it's kind of a quirk with him. He's an artist, he draws it quite frequently. And he-'' Drew: Draws the rapes? ''K: Huh? Drew: He, he draws the rapes? K: He draws this character that he has raping all of these, uh, random females. Drew: I see. K: We've had several talks about it, he said that this started, uh, when his mom left, it was sort of, you know, he had lack of control of his life. Drew: You know, he doesn't work in pastels, does he? Titus: Chalk? K: No. Adam: Charcoal. Drew: Yeah, the rape, rape and pastels sounds good, yeah. Would it be in acrylics, or maybe charcoal... K: Uh no, it's mostly ink, but anyway, (laughter)... Drew: I see, I see, alright, so he likes to draw- what's the character's name that does all the raping? K: Drip. Drew: Drip, okay, Drip the rapist. Titus: (snickering) that's- Drew: This guy should write for, uh, Highlights magazine. Adam: For kids. Titus: Oh man. Drew: Yeah. Drip the rapist. Titus: Boy's life. Adam: That was a cartoon in Weekly Reader, wasn't it? I remember in fourth grade. Drew: Yeah. Drip. So, so that disturbs you a little bit? K: Well it's gone a little beyond bad, it got to the point where, uh, the rape was pretty much all he- drawing it got him aroused, it got to that point. WhenI first met him, he was coming down from at his worst peak of this problem, and, uh..., we were virgins when we met each other, we were each other's first. And h-he was having a hard time getting off. So, I let him experiment with it a little bit and it got to this point, he tied me up and he was just pretending he was this rapist, saying he was gonna kill me and everything. I humored it as long as I could, it got to the point where I just could not stand it anymore. Titus: W-what happened that made you cut it off, did he just leave you in a trunk overnight, what happened? K: Huh? Titus: I mean, cause I had a girl once that did, that actually was into this, and I was like nineteen. Adam: Into the rape thing. Titus: Yeah she was going to rape me once and I was like, I was just like so pathetic, I was like "Ooooh kaaayyy bitch smack" and it was nothin and she, she goes "It's alright." Adam: (laughter) Drew: (laughter) So, what got to the point that made you, you- cause you were there for a while, what, what pushed it over the edge? K: It just, it got more and more violent, the things that he'd say. He would start with just saying "I'm gonna kill you" and then he'd start going into detail and stuff like that. Drew: Right. K: I just finally said "Okay, we've got to stop it." and he agreed, no more, he agreed it was getting a little out of hand. Drew: Well, K, this guy seems like a keeper. I mean, are you getting married? Adam: What does your mom, does your mom like him? K: No, my mom doesn't like him, but, um... Drew: Really? K: No, aside from this problem, he's a very decent guy, I mean... Adam: What's he do for a living? Drew: I mean, aside from the wanting to kill you and then go into detail problem he's a very nice guy, okay! K: No, I mean, he's really soft-spoken and he's really timid in real life. I think he did this mainly, what, from our talks what he's... said is that he's done this just cause of a lack of control of his life and it just got a little out of hand for him. Drew: Alright but, let me explain to you a couple things, first off, John Wayne Gacy was a clown. You understand? And every time, and I'm not saying this guy's a serial killer. But every time they profile these guys, they're soft-spoken, they're friendly, they're involved with the community, they're- Adam: Charming... Drew: Quiet guys, and then they have this very dark, scary side that rears its ugly head once a month and somebody gets hurt. Now were, what are you still with this guy for? K: Well it's just a thing with him, I mean, otherwise he's a very decent... Titus: One of the more highly predictive sort of qualities in these guys that suggests real trouble is if they hurt animals. Does he have a history of doing that? K: No. Titus: You sure? K: He doesn't. He's very soft-spoken. Titus: No, no. Listen. K: He's very nice, never hurt animals at all. Titus: He never had a history of that? K: No, never. Adam: Not when he was a kid or anything like that? K: What? Adam: Not when he was a kid or anything? K: No, never. Drew: Does he ever draw squirrels being raped or what? No? K: Um... Titus: So Drip's not into that? Drew: Alright, uh, what's he doing for a living? Video store? K: He's a security guard. Adam: Oh boy. Drew: Uh oh. That's bad. Yeah, but, he doesn't have a gun, right? K: No, he doesn't have a gun. Drew: No, just get some pepper spray. K: The thing is, it's just a quirk with him and he vents it through the drawing, I mean, after we experimented. Drew: Alright but hold on, you're downgrading the rape fantasies to quirk, let me tell you what quirk is. A quirk is like you wearing sandals with socks. You know, that's a quirk. Titus: Or your eye twitches once in a while when you're nervous. A quirk is when you have to, you know, before you go to bat you touch the fence three times, that's a quirk. A quirk is a mild eye twitch. Drew: This, this guy threatening to kill you when he's having sex is a little beyond quirk. K: It was... Titus: Drawing rape pictures, here's what I think you want, here's what I think you want from us. You want us to go "You know what, it's okay, I'm sure it's healthy in a way getting it out." Drew: No. Titus: Honestly... Drew: No. Titus: No, I'm telling you, that's what she, that's what she keeps... Drew: I know we're never going to say that. Titus: We're never gonna say it. This guy,you know what I would say right now? If I was your brother? Run. If anything I'd be at this guy's house. I gotta tell you. When you start talking about violence like that, someone is thinking of violence like that, and wanting to just kind of play around with it? Look, if you like the guy that's great, but I gotta be honest with you. I've been on the show twice and this is the scariest call I've ever heard. Everything you've talked about this guy goes through every profile I've heard of Dahmer, and all those guys. I'm not saying he is, maybe he does have a quirk, but it's a quirk that scares the living hell out of me and if my sister was involved in it, or a girl I knew was involved in it. There would definitely be a problem. Drew: Right. Titus: There would definitely be a problem. You need to be afraid. Drew: Alright, so that's our thought on it, K. K: Okay. Drew: And the rest is up to you, but, you don't want to get in a position one day eight months from now where you're duct-taped to something. Titus: And you're thinking "Boy, Christopher Titus was right!", huh? Drew: (laughter) "That son of a bitch from Fox was right!" Titus: 9:30 Wednesdays. Drew: (laughter) But that's right. Adam: She could just have him, you know, checked out, evaluated, so they could watch this and be responsible for it. Drew: She could, but here's the thing. Aren't there enough people on the planet where, as a twenty year old, articulate, cute girl that you don't have to be saddled with this crazy guy who's a security guard who draws the rapist? Do you know what I mean? Couldn't you just go take a class at a junior college and meet a dude the next day? Titus: There you go,sit down and make a list, good points and bad points. Security guard, I don't know which category that goes in. I definitely know the Drip fantasy cartoon rapist character goes in the bad side. Drew: Right. Bill? Bill: Yes. Drew: You're thirty two? Bill: Yeah I am. First I wanna say I love your guys' show... End of transcript ---- Original source. Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality